Poke
by KissxMexInxThexRain
Summary: Complete! It really only mentions one thing about poking in the story? but oh well. Its a song fic. You should read it. I bet you'll like it. I would like it if you review it. One-shot. Nilly


**(A/N: Hope you like it)  
Disclaimer: I Do not own anything.**

* * *

**Nicks POV:**

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, what is the matter with you!" Lilly said screaming in a joking manner.

I was walking home with Lilly and she was mad because I messed up her hair. Lilly isnt your average girl, she is a skater, and a little bit of a tomboy but there is one thing you never want to do to her; mess with her hair.

Lillian Rose Truscott is my best friend, we have been best friends before I became famous. Once we became famous in my band with my brothers the Jonas Brothers,

Lilly and I were drifting apart because of touring and concerts. Me and my brothers Kevin and Joe finally got back and I have waited so long to see Lilly.

So once we got back me and Lills have been basically inseparable.

Lills, which was what I called her and only me; She has long blonde hair down to her shoulders, big blue eyes and the most amazing smile. To tell you the truth Lilly makes me feel different than I do, with anyone else.

"Calm down Lills, I was just messing around." I stated giving her the puppy dog face.

"Whatever, Jonas" She said smiling slightly.

"Hey Lills, I have been thinking alot lately, and I have a lyrics to a song I need to write down before I forget them. So, i'm gunna go home. I'll call you later"

"Okay nickers. I want to hear this so-called "song" later. " She said walking away.

I ran home and got a piece of paper out. I got this inspiration from thinking about how when I got back Lilly and I have been really close.

I really and truly love Lilly with all my heart, and maybe this will be able to show her how i feel.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable._

Lilly and I are inseparable, because even though I was gone for a long time shes still there.

_We could run forever  
if you wanted to  
And i would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things._

hmm. I kept on writing. Remembering Lillys words the day we left for a six month tour across America.  
_"Remember Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I would give it all just to make sure you remember me"_  
I replied saying _"Don't worry Lills, I will never leave you, and never let you fall. Call me if you ever need me"_

_I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable._

_25 minutes later._

Its Finished. I finished it. I better call Lills and tell her to come over and listen to this. I hope she knows its about her.

**Nick in bold;**

**Hey **Lills;** I finished my song. Come over I want to play it for you.**

Okay; Better hope its good.

**It will be, see you in 5? **

Sounds good. Bye Jonas.

**Bye Truscott.**

_5 minutes later._

"Okay Jonas. Im ready to hear this amazing song you wrote. "

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself and began to play.

_Take my hand tonight  
__We can run so far  
We can change the world  
to anything we want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

_That..._

_you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to  
And i would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things_

_you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable_

_I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable_

_you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable._

Her eyes had sadness in them, looking as if she could cry.

"L-Lills.. you okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Im sure Miley will love it." Lilly barely choked out.

Miley... Miley Stewart, is Lillys best friend; and my ex girlfriend. Why would she think i was writing about miley?

"Lilly its not about Miley." I stated.

"Oh" Is all she could say.

" Lills, its about you."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, I love you Lillian Rose Truscott, so much."

" Really? " Her eyes grew wide, and a smile crossed her face.

" Yes, really and truly"

"I love you too nick, thats why I was so sad when I thought you wrote it about Miley."

"Lills, guess what."

"what?"

"poke." I said poking her.

"Well that was not random at all nick." She said giggling.

" Nick, Guess what."

"what?"

"Kiss." She reached over and pecked my lips.

"Well, I see how it is." I reached over and kissed her. It was a long while until we stopped. Both our faces were flushed.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Lets go show your brothers your song. "

"okay Lills, okay. "

We both walked off hand in hand. Smiling the whole way.

**_The End_**

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if that was super boring. review tell me what you think. )**


End file.
